greedversefandomcom-20200214-history
Psi Infiltrator
'Psi Infiltrator Archetype' Skill Points per level: '''8+ Int Modifier '''Hit Dice Per Level: 1d8 Attack Bonus: Medium Fortitude Save: Slow Reflex Save: Fast Willpower Save: Fast Psi Progression: Reduced Psi Stat: 'Intelligence 'Training: Alter Appearance Prerequisite: None Benefit: '''Psi Infiltrators can keep up a constant haze on the minds around them, enabling them to be viewed as something they are not. Unless they lower it, they are constantly under a psionic illusion effect that mimics Change Self, allowing them to appear as someone else, but not a specific someone. Racial disguises is possible as long as the other race is close to the original. This only effects living beings able to directly see the Infiltrator, or those viewing the infiltrator through electronic means within 100 feet. '''Mental Haze Prerequisite: Alter Appearance Benefit: The Psi Infiltrator has improved his ability to affect the subconcious of others, and can now spend a Hero Point to erase his presence from others mind for up to 10 minutes/level per use. Taking a hostile action ends this ability early. Also, if the Psi Infiltrator interacts with the environment in any way noticed by others, they may make a will save DC 10+1/2 Psi Infiltrators level+Int Modifier. This can only be used to prevent people from noticing him to begin with, if someone already knows your there, you wont disapear on them, walk around the corner and return though, and they wont see you. Mental Block Prerequisite: Mental Haze Benefit: Psi Infiltrator can Spend one Hero point to remove their presence from someones Mind. They disappear immediately, and if the target fails a will save DC 10 +1/2 Psi Infiltrtator level + Int Modifier, they forget meeting the infiltrator entirely. This only works on one person per hero point spent, but works for as long as you are around the person, and the memory erasure is permanent. Sow Confusion Prerequisite: Mental Block Benefit: '''By Spending a Hero Point, the Psi Infiltrator can cause up to 1 creature per 4 levels to see friends where foes were, and vice versa. If they fail a will save DC 10+ ½ Psi Infiltrator Level+ Int Mod, They are dazed for one round as the mental power washes over them, after which they see friends and foes as if they had changed position. They get an extra save to clear someones real identity if they are attacked by someone, but otherwise will take actions against the people around him according to how he views them, helping allies, attacking foes. '''Detect Feelings Prerequisite: None Benefit: '''The Psi Infiltrator automatically detects emotions from any intelligent being he can see. This provides a bonus to Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Sense Motive checks equal to 1+1 per 4 levels '''Detect Thoughts Prerequisite: '''Detect Feelings '''Benefit: Psi Infiltrator may spend one hero point to detect thoughts from one target without them being alerted. They may make a will save DC 10 +1/2 psi infiltrator level + Int mod to resist, otherwise the infiltrator reads their thoughts for up to 1 round/level Telepathy Prerequisite: Detect Thoughts, 11th lvl Benefit: '''Psi Infiltrator is able to communicate via Telepathy to any creature within any 10ft/lvl that he knows about. '''Covert Attack Prerequisite: None Benefit: '''The Psi Infiltrator gains the Rogue's Sneak Attack Class feature. This can be taken again to increase the d6. '''Rogue Training Prerequisite: None Benefit: '''The Psi Infiltrator gains access to the Rogue Talents Class Feature. '''False Allegiance Prerequisite: Noneption Benefit: By Spending one hero point, the Psi Infiltrator can successfully pass himself off as another faction he is not a part of. This lasts 1 round per level, takes a move action to initiate, but nothing to maintain 'Psi Powers Available:' 1st Level – ''Attraction, Broker, Call to Mind, Catfall, Conceal Thoughts, Deja Vu, Disable, Empathy, Know Direction and Location, Missive, Mind Link, Empathic Connection'' 2nd Level – ''Breach, Cloud Mind, Converse, Elf Sight, Mind Thrust, Mental Disruption, Mass Missive, Natural Linguist, Psionic Lock, Sustenance, Thought Shield, Compelling Voice, Brain Lock, Aversion, Read Thoughts, Object Reading, Clairvoyant Sense'' 3rd Level – ''Share Pain, Danger Sense, Heightened Vision, Eradicate Invisibility, Ubiquitous Vision, Touchsight, False Sensory Input, Escape Detection'' 4th Level – ''Correspond, Mindwipe, Slip the Bonds, Schism, Memory Modification, Remote Viewing, Pierce the Veils, Psionic Blast'' ''Reduced Psi Progression'' Category:Archetype